ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ryker and the Cicada episodes
These are episodes of Ryker and the Cicada. Pilot (2018) #''Ryker'' - 05/06/2018 - Ryker dares himself into climbing a large tree to impress Katie, but things go crazy when he gets taken by a big group of bugs. Not wanting to be where they took him, he tries to leave to go back where the tree was. Season 1 (2020) #''The Cicada'' - 03/30/2020 - Ryker wanders into the forest as part of a Truth or Dare game, when he finds a strange cicada and befriends it. (NOTE: A sneak peek of it aired during a commercial break on March 20th) #''Rise of the Termite King'' - 03/30/2020 - Ryker discovers that before he met Cindy, she was being chased by the Termite King, but things get crazy when the Termite King breaks into Ryker's house to kidnap Cindy, leaving it up to Ryker to save her. #''Crushed'' - 03/31/2020 - Ryker tries to confess his true feelings to Katie, however Cindy finds a new threat that kidnaps Katie. It is up to the two to get her. #''The Show-Off Frog'' - 04/01/2020 - When a frog attempts to show off various times, it starts to bug Ryker and Cindy to the point of them trying to get it to leave the forest. #''Zombie Bees'' - 04/02/2020 - Ryker and Cindy find weird-acting bees invading the forest, only to learn that they are actually zombies. #''Locked Out!'' - 04/03/2020 - Ryker was minding his business outside when a mysterious being comes into Ryker's house and locks him out. Now, Ryker must find a way to get back inside with the help from Cindy. #''The Fortune Teller'' - 04/18/2020 - Ryker and Cindy encounter a fortune teller that tells them of their lives and how it's going to either accomplish or end up bad which makes Ryker paranoid. #''The Village'' - 04/25/2020 - After being chased by The Termite King and his termites, Ryker and Cindy find a village in the forest and decide to explore it. #''The Forest's Owlman'' - 05/02/2020 - Ryker decides to spend the night at Kyle's house for the weekend. Soon, he starts hearing strange screeching come from the forest that is nearby, so he, along with Cindy, decide to go investigate, but end up discovering a terrifying owlman. #''Cindy and Lindy'' - 05/09/2020 - Ryker encounters a green cicada named Lindy who wants to be his new best friend forever, but then, Ryker soon learns the shocking truth. #''School Spirit'' - 05/16/2020 - TBD #''Cicada Eater'' - 05/23/2020 - When Ryker and Cindy find a strange creature eating up a bunch of cicadas, Ryker tries to get the creature to leave. #''Underground'' - 05/30/2020 - The Termite King kidnaps Ryker and Cindy and throws them underground. Things get worse for them when a big earthworm creature takes them and brings them deeper, leaving it up to them to find a way out. #''Hearsay'' - 06/06/2020 - Ryker starts receiving rumors about various people around his school that make them look bad, including Ryker himself, so he, along with Cindy, attempt to find out who is spreading these rumors and why. #''Rose'' - 06/13/2020 - Kyle decides to bring in his new pet dog, Rose, to Ryker's house, but while Ryker likes her, Cindy is extremely frightened of her, so Ryker has to convince Cindy that Rose is a friendly dog that means no harm. #''Attack of the Locusts'' - 06/20/2020 - Ryker's neighborhood, for some odd reason, is getting attacked by locusts for some odd reason, so Ryker, with help from Cindy, tries to protect himself from them. #''The Beach'' - 07/04/2020 - TBD #''Be-Leaf in Yourself!'' - 07/11/2020 - TBD #''Mosquitos and Venoms'' - 07/18/2020 - TBD #''Ryker and the Iguana'' - 07/25/2020 - TBD #''Bug Collector'' - 08/01/2020 - TBD #''The Challenges'' - 08/08/2020 - TBD Season 2 (2021) #''Year of the Cicada'' - ?/??/21 - Cindy, Ryker and his family goes on a vacation trip to Asia. Category:List of episodes